


And I knew you'd come back to me

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Temporary Character Death, Friendship, Gen, No Lyrics, Song: cardigan (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: A story about Takeru and Akari's friendship based on Cardigan by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Tenkuuji Takeru & Tsukimura Akari
Kudos: 1





	And I knew you'd come back to me

Takeru and Akari had known each other forever. Akari was the older of the two and was always into science and math. Takeru liked fiction more. Not that he didn't care about school...he just cared about different topics than Akari did.  
They knew each other very well, and even though they had different interests as they got older, they remained friends. They trusted each other, and they were still friends. That was important.  
Akari always invited Takeru to her science adventures, even if he always declined.  
It wasn't really about changing his mind and making him go, it was just to invite him.  
Takeru just preferred to stay home and read books more.  
Takeru always told Akari about what he was reading. Especially when he got into nonfiction heroes and inventors that she was interested in.  
That book also caused a great argument between the two of them about whether or not Robin Hood was a real person. But they both gave up, deciding it didn't matter. They just wanted to be friends.  
At the end of the day, they were still best friends.  
That was really important to Takeru once he became a ghost. When he questioned the point of coming back to life, and if anyone would miss him if he was gone forever.  
Akari would miss him. And Akari needed physical proof that he was alive and well.  
So even though Takeru was a ghost and couldn't die, he made sure not to get hurt too badly.  
So that when he came back, he could assure her he was okay.  
But they were never really sure.

That goodbye on what could be his final day was hard.  
Takeru tried to lighten the mood because maybe this would work and he would come back to life, hopefully.  
If he didn't...  
......  
...she would still remember him.

He came back. Of course, ~~eventually,~~ Takeru was alive again.  
it was such a relief to know that Takeru was alive again. Not a ghost or anything. A _real_ , living human who needed food and sleep and couldn't literally disappear.  
Knowing Takeru was really alive again, they hugged.  
It felt different than usual, somehow.  
It was a good different. It meant they were still together.  
No, _it meant they were together again._


End file.
